


Hell

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Slight dotae at the end, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Mark and donghyuck were stuck in a hell hole and had to escape and survive. Together.Note: It's a kinda dystopia au story. I got inspired by the song "hell" by olivver the kid so i think it will be better if you listen the song while reading this fic.Warnings: dark concept(with happy ending), light violence scene(not towards person but to environment kinda)





	Hell

"And when the flames come up  
I see the fire in your eyes  
And when the flames come up  
I can hear alone wolf cry"

 

Mark could see the fire burning in donghyuck's eyes so passionately. Even more passionate than the fire that was in front of them, burning the whole building down slowly but surely. The flames grew more and more, the sound of fire was weirdly satisfying. Mark kept looking at donghyuck whose eyes was still burning with fire inside it and licked his lips. And that was when donghyuck held his neck and pulled him towards his face roughly and crushed their lips together.

The kiss was anything but soft. It was rough, hard, passionate and lustful. It was almost like they were pouring all of their hidden feelings they held in their hearts for so long with their lips from one to other. There were tongues fighting, teeths clashing to each other, lips getting bitten hard till a moan got pulled by those soft lips' owner. Mark's hands on donghyuck's waist was pulling him even closer till there was literally no space left between them. Donghyuck's fingers were wandering in mark's hair, pulling onto it harshly from time to time just to pull that groan out from mark's sinful lips. They were so into the kiss that they wouldn't even notice if the fire burned them right at that moment. But oh...they were already burning. They were burning with love and lust and all of those sickingly beautiful feelings. And oh boy they were burning so hard like matches caught on fire.

It was mark who broke the kiss and sticked their foreheads together. The fire was still in donghyuck's eyes and mark had never seen him that powerful.

"We are free ?" donghyuck painted into mark's lips. Even though it was a statement it still sounded like a question.

"We are free" mark said and kissed donghyuck's forehead genty. "We are free finally"

Suddenly a flame passed right beside their faces which ruined their moment. Mark pushed out his hand and smiled at donghyuck sweetly with a beautiful glint of hope shining on it.

"Come on now love. We gotta go"

 

"I wanna pick you up  
And start to run  
Away from here  
Before they find me  
and my smoking gun"

 

Donghyuck smiled even sweeter at mark and held his hand tightly. That was the donghyuck mark had always knew. The shy, kinda innocent kinda not innocent but always pure hearted, always there for him whenever mark needed, always smiles the sweetest. They started to walk slowly while the sound of fire was still ringing in their ears. And mark stopped for a second when he felt the gun that he stuffed into his belt. It was still smoking cause he pulled the trigger just a few minutes ago. No he didn't kill anyone. He could never. But he had to fire the gun to scare of the "doctors" and "nurses" so that they could run away. He just shot the ceiling a few times and it was enough to make everyone in the facility. 

"What happened ?" Donghyuck asked with those big,big eyes that was making mark so,so weak and mark just wanted to pick him up and ran away from here. And so he did. He held donghyuck's hand tighter and started running. Donghyuck didn't even question. He just laughed while running away with mark. Mark laughed too. They were free. They were finally free...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And when the rain comes down  
I'll watch it wash you to the bone  
Baby can you see me now  
With my eyes clear, i'm sober"

Terrible. That was the great word to describe the rain that was pouring so harsly on them, washing them both to the bone. They had took a break 5 minutes ago and the rain started exactly 5 minutes ago. Like it was waiting for them to stop walking. Exactly 5 minutes ago donghyuck asked for a break. It wasn't like he was weak. But the medicines they gave him was fucking up his body's strength. Exactly 5 minutes ago mark nodded at donghyuck's ask and made him sit down on the floor slowly, carefuly. He didn't wanna hurt donghyuck more than he had already been. And exactly 5 minutes ago he lost himself at the beauty of the boy in front of him. Didn't even notice the cruel rain wetting them both.

"Mark it's raining"

Mark smiled. Just a little smile. One that stucked beside the corner of his lips.

"I know"

"You hate rain" donghyuck said and fixed mark's hair that had been covering his right eye.

"I do"

"Should we keep walking ?" Donghyuck asked and mark could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Maybe"

Donghyuck first looked at the ground for a bit and just listened the rain drops hitting on the ground. Then looked at mark again.

"Mark...where are we going ?"

Mark sighed. 

"I don't know donghyuck"

 

"I remember when you went away  
And back you came  
Like a fucking hurricane  
You saw a ghost  
Inside of me  
It haunted you"

 

He really didn't know. They had never been out of the facility. Well except that one time donghyuck tried to run away. But he came back anyway. "i saw a ghost inside of you. It haunted me for so long. I couldn't leave you alone in this hell hole. I couldn't." Was what he said when mark asked why he came back. Donghyuck had never been good at talking about love. None of them were. So mark just accepted those words as the answer.

"Maybe we can meet with the others later. There might be some people who walk towards the same way we do. There were hundreds of people in there you know" mark said but the hesitation and worry was still waving in donghyuck's eyes.

Mark held his hands and gave him a hopeful smile. "We will find somewhere to go donghyuck. We will be okay. We are free now. We can really live the life now. We don't have to act like we do anymore. We will be okay."

Donghyuck held mark's hands back and mark saw how both the hesitation and worry was fading away from his eyes slowly.

"I believe you mark"

Mark pulled donghyuck's hand towards his lips and kissed it softly.

"Thank you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You think you are the strongest here ? Come on minhyung they fuck us all up with that fucking "medicines". Medicines my ass we all know they give us potions. Some shits that makes us weaker and easier to control. Like barbie dolls. The difference is they never get tired of us and push us away like how little girls do when they get tired of their barbie dolls. They keep us here. Right here. In his god damn hell hole. Till the day we die. And maybe for even longer. We just gotta fucking run away from here. We gotta run away so far that they can't never find us. Ever."

Donghyuck said while leaning on mark's desk, fucking up with his personal space that mark always counted as the most important thing in the facility.

 

"Maybe you are stronger than I was  
But trust me cause I know  
The woods get what they want  
The wolves will chase you down  
Then'll bring you to your knees  
And run you ragged to the ground  
Just like that did to me"

 

"First of all, haechan, i wanna ruin your pretty face whenever you call me with that fucking name that you know well as fuck that only nurses and doctors uses. Second, you are right, i am not the strongest one in here anymore maybe. I had been in here for a long long time now." Mark stopped for a while and continued with an even more serious tone "Maybe you are stronger than I was" then he got closer to donghyuck's face with every word he said. fucking up his personal space too. "But trust me. cause I know the woods get what they want. The wolves will chase you down. Then they'll bring you to your knees. Just like they did to me" when mark said the last sentence he got so close to donghyuck's face that their lips were almost brushing to each other.

"So i wouldn't try to run away if i were you. Cause the last time i tried the result wasn't very good" mark said again, this time his lips really brushing on donghyuck's lips so lightly.

Donghyuck gulped and mark smirked. He loved toying with donghyuck like this. With his touches. He loved seeing that expression on his face whenever he teased him. Donghyuck was always playing the tough boy but only mark could see this side of him. The not so tough side. And to be honest mark loved it as much as he loved donghyuck himself.

"I-is this why you have those scars on your back ?" Donghyuck asked when mark pulled back.

"Isn't that crystal clear ?" Mark said and laughed

"I mean y-yeah but i...i never knew-"

"That they can hurt us physically too beside mentally and emotionally ?"

Donghyuck nodded "well they do." Said mark and turned around, showing his back. "Like you can see"

Donghyuck blushed at the sight probably both cause he was feeling sad for mark and cause he was a 19 years old who was looking directly at his crush's beautiful skin. Mark knew donghyuck never had any exprience in love. Not even a first kiss. Not even holding hands. Not even cuddling at nights. But it wasn't surprising to him. No one had those things in this fucking facility. He himself too. But hey it wasn't his fault that donghyuck chose the time that he was shirtless to enter his room suddenly.

"D-do they hurt ?"

Donghyuck asked and mark chuckled even though donghyuck's hand on his back, brushing on his scars was burning his skin softly.

"Not a lot"

"I'm sorry that those happened to you mark. You deserve to be happy. Not those shits."

Mark gasped when he felt donghyuck's soft lips on his skin, kissing his scars gently to heal them. Anyone who see that scene would think that was a very tense moment. But no. It wasnt at all. And it wasn't sexual at all too even though it looked like it was. Mark knew donghyuck's lips wandered around his back just to heal his scars and his heart warmed up more and more just by thinking that.

"It's okay" mark said "we'll be okay"

Donghyuck smiled against mark's skin when he heard that mark said "we will" not "i will". Maybe there was a hope. A tiny little hope for them to be together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I wanted to change so  
I walked away  
It was giving me hell so  
I gave it the same"

Mark woke up with shivers running down on his skin. He looked right to check if donghyuck was still sleeping beside him. And he was. Of course he was. Donghyuck had never ever left mark alone even just once. Since the first time they met.

Mark sighed and thought about all the things they had done that night. First they spreaded their plan in the facility's quiet dorms with careful whispers. Then mark, being the leader he is, shot a few times to the ceilings to make everyone get scared and run away. Others were pouring fuel on everywhere while mark was doing that. They found it in a room they never been into but always got interested cause of it's red door. Cause everything in the facility was white. Everything. Painfuly white. There was no color in the whole facility except that room. That one single room.

Mark watched them pouring the fuel to their dorms and beds but mostly at the " theraphy room". It was clear that they had the worst memories in that room. Even "blood room" was better than that room. At least they weren't getting their minds fucked up in the blood room.

Mark then saw a pair of beautiful legs in white shorts walking towards the center of the facility with a lighter in his hand.

Mark would gasp when he saw the fire in donghyuck's eyes already burning hard if he didn't got so mesmerized by him.

Donghyuck gave mark a sweet smile and lighted up the lighter then threw it to the ground and that scene almost passed in slow motion in mark's eyes.

After that was a mess. Everyone was running out of the building. Some of them run away without looking back but some of them stopped in front of the building and watched it burning down like how mark and donghyuck did.

How mark felt about burning down the place he had lived in for 20 years, since he had born ? So fucking good. Mark was SO glad that he ended that fucked up shit the "doctors" called as expriments. He knew they had already been fucked up. They couldn't be normal people anymore. But they at least saved people who was gonna get pulled into facility in future.

He looked away from the beautiful night sky to look at the boy beside him. Donghyuck was a lot lot more beautiful than the night sky and all it's stars. Mark thought about what would happen if he and donghyuck never met. Would he still make that plan for tonight ? Probably. Would he be succesful ? Again, probably. But would he wanna be okay after getting free ? No. He wouldn't. He had already gave up on being okay a long time ago. But he got the want to be okay again when donghyuck pulled him towards his bed and cuddled up with him warmly all night long that one night. That night mark realized something. He wanted to be okay. He wanted both him and donghyuck to be okay. Together.

"Will you keep watching me all night long mark lee ?"

Mark chuckled and brushed off the hair on donghyuck's face.

"You are so beautiful"

"I know i am. But you gotta sleep."

"I would rather watching you sleep"

Donghyuck opened one of his eyes and shook his head when he saw the look in mark's eyes.

"Don't be so lovesick right now mark oh my god"

Mark chuckled again and donghyuck pulled him into a cuddle. Mark wrapped his hands around him automatically. Then they listened their heartbeats.

"Mark"

Donghyuck's voice ripped the silence of the night.

"Yeah ?"

"Do you regret it ?"

Mark smiled and kissed donghyuck's head softly, burrying his face into his hair "no"

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes"

".....mark"

"Hmm ?"

"I love you"

Mark's smile got even wider and his arms around donghyuck tightened.

"I love you too donghyuck"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When mark woke up again in the morning he expected the face in front of him to be donghyuck. But he got surprised by another face.

"Morning princess"

"Taeyong hyung!!!" Mark said and jumped on taeyong, hugging him tightly

Taeyong just laughed while hugging mark back.

"How you got here ?"

"Well that genius man over there said it's better if we walked to this way." Taeyong said, pointing at doyoung who was hugging donghyuck lovingly like a mother hugging their baby.

"Oh my god doyoung hyung!" Mark ran to doyoung and hugged him too.

"You are all lucky that i'm so smart and have great senses. Or else we would be in different places." Doyoung said, still not letting off donghyuck.

After the "oh my god i was so worried let me hug you till i am sure that this isn't a dream and we all are really in the same place" part passed and they were sitting on ground of the field in a circle taeyong asked mark, his dongsaeng who he trusts the most.

"So mark what will we do now ?"

Mark held donghyuck's hand and smiled.

"We'll survive hyung. We'll survive..."

He could feel donghyuck smiling at him and mark felt so good that moment like he never had before. The wind came and started caressing their faces slowly. Mark just closed his eyes and prayed god that he will never be seprated with donghyuck. Cause they were gonna be okay. They were gonna survive. Together...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"New kid is coming this way! New kid is coming this way!" Jisung's voice echoed in the dorm

Mark didn't care a lot about the new kid to be honest. He just wanted to read his book in peace for once.

"Hi. I'm dong-h-haechan"

Mark looked up from his book when he heard the softest, sweetest voice he ever heard and made an eye contact with the "new kid" immidetely. Haechan gave him a sweet smile and mark suddenly felt a familiar warmth spreading on his chest, into his heart.

"Hi haechan." Mark said and eyed the "nurse" standing beside haechan. Of course they didn't let him say his real name. "I'm minhyung"

Haechan's eyes shined warmly and mark felt like they had met before. Maybe in another life ?

"Nice to meet you minhyunggie"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The order of events with flasbacks counted:

3

4

2

5

6

1


End file.
